


Toasty Steele

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Summary: A drabble (100 words) based on a comment from SteeleWatchers about how Laura and Remington spent their time "after the lights went out" in "Steeled With a Kiss." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Toasty Steele

TOASTY STEELE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble (100 words) based on a comment from SteeleWatchers about how Laura and Remington spent their time "after the lights went out" in "Steeled With a Kiss."

++++++++++

As winter winds whipped outside the castle's bedroom window, Laura and Remington snuggled together. After four years of waiting, they were alone.

There was a first time for everything. Their first time had been hot, messy and sticky, but oh, so sweet.

"Care for another go?" Remington asked.

"Absolutely," Laura smiled. She kissed him before he moved the blanket, exposing them to the frigidness of the room.

"I never thought we'd be doing this," he said.

"Hurry," she encouraged.

Remington popped two more marshmallows onto a long skewer and held them over the flames. "Another round of s'mores coming up."

END


End file.
